Devices such as user devices, embedded devices, and so forth may be constrained such as having limited memory, processor, power, or other resources for execution of applications. Insufficient memory to execute applications may result in undesirable behavior of the device.
Certain implementations are described below in more detail with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various implementations, aspects, or both, are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.